


sun & moon

by gwsn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i love jaesung give them more appreciation please, this deserved to be longer but i just really had no motivation for this im sorry, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwsn/pseuds/gwsn
Summary: “I love you so much, I hope you know that,” Jisung nodded happily at Jaemin’s words. It was imposible to forget how much Jaemin loved him. “I love going out on midnight dates with you, I love holding your hand, I love kissing you, I love you so much, Jisungie.”“I love you too, Nana.”





	sun & moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is just jaesung being cute n soft together

To most people, going on a date would usually mean a having a picnic or going to an amusement park and playing all the games, maybe doing something cheesy like winning a stuffed animal for your partner, but those weren’t exactly what Jaemin and Jisung would define as their kind of date. It was mostly because they couldn’t exactly go out together and act all lovey-dovey since their time was incredibly limited and some of their fans wouldn’t take their public display of affection that well, so they had resorted to sneaking out at midnight while the other boys slept, whispering to each other so they wouldn’t wake the others. If Taeyong or Doyoung ever found out about their nightly escapades, they would most likely be scolded for ruining their sleep cycle and not getting enough sleep, but they wanted to enjoy the little time they had together even if it meant spending the next day half awake and barely functioning.

They never really stayed really far away (neither of them had the best sense of direction and the chances of getting lost were quite large, considering their short time living there), sometimes they would just walk around the block two or three times until Jisung got tired and then they headed back to their dorms; or they would take a short trip to the park, cuddling on top of the slide and watching the few starts that could be seen due to the light pollution. More often than not, Jisung requested for Jaemin to give him a piggyback ride to the park and Jaemin couldn’t find it in himself to say no to the younger (Donghyuck would surely snort and call him whipped, teasing relentless even if Jaemin pouted and put on his saddest face).

“You’re so uncomfortable,” he whined, burrowing himself closer to Jaemin. “You should eat more, I feel like your spine is poking me in the stomach.”

“I eat just the right amount to be a healthy boy, thank you very much.” Jaemin scoffed, turning his face around and trying to bite his boyfriend’s cheek. The younger let out an offended squeak, tugging on his earlobe in retaliation. “At least I don’t eat a whole family worth of food.”

“The definition of a family is too subjective, I consider Doyoung hyung part of my family although we’re not relatives and a single mother and her only child are also considered a family-”

“Okay, I get it, you’re smart, please shut up now.”

Jisung giggled teasingly, pecking Jaemin’s cheek affectionately, effectively causing a grin to form on his lips. 

They reached the park not shortly after and Jaemin was pleasantly surprised when Jisung tugged him away from the slides, pulling a blanket out of his bag and laying it on the grass, urging the older boy to sit down while he continued to take things out of his backpack: A couple of sandwiches, two carton boxes of orange juice, a camera that looked exactly like Renjun’s and another blanket. 

“Sungie… Did you prepare all this on your own?” It was a simple idea but Jaemin was mesmerized nonetheless. The park wasn’t exactly the ideal setting to the picnic, it was old and worn down and no one ever used it anymore but the intention is what counted and Jaemin was way too in love to even notice their surroundings. 

“I asked Jeno if you had ever told him about his ideal date and he said you liked picnics…” He trailed off nervously, kneeling down on the blanket and wiping his palms on his jeans. Jaemin smiled at him fondly, adoration so clear in his eyes that Jisung had to look down for a moment, a lovely blush spreading on his cheeks. “I wanted to do this for you because you always buy me things and I realised I had never done anything for you before and I’m sorry but I suck at expressing my feelings-”

Jaemin’s melodic laugh interrupted Jisung’s rambling, the older was smiling so hard Jisung was sure it was starting to hurt and just the sight of his boyfriend being happy made his lips quirk up in a timid smile. Jaemin tugged on his hand, making Jisung fall into his chest as he lowered themselves to lay on the blanket. Jisung breathed out a laugh when Jaemin started peppering kisses across his face, pecking his lips repeatedly and squeezing him tight in his arms. 

“I love you so much, I hope you know that,” Jisung nodded happily at Jaemin’s words. It was impossible to forget how much Jaemin loved him. “I love going out on midnight dates with you, I love holding your hand, I love kissing you, I love you so much, Jisungie.”

“I love you too, Nana.” 

And maybe their dates couldn’t exactly be considered perfect or ideal by normal standards but Jaemin and Jisung had each other and loved each other and there was the possibility that their love could run out at any time but they both knew that the time they spent together doing even the silliest of things would be something they’d cherish forever and they had to keep doing the most of their days to love each other to their fullest. Because that’s what mattered the most to them.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiiaes) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iena)


End file.
